The curse of Stormion- Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover
by morijung
Summary: Dumbledore calls upon his old friend, Chiron, centaur and trainer of heroes, for reinforcements to protect harry potter from the dark wizard, Voldemort. Chiron calls upon the top 9 demigods, and send them to help. As the demigods are thrust into the past, they find out about an ancient and dangerous curse, calling upon them. Is there a greater threat lurking the background?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

"Ok so let me get this straight-" Percy started, but was interrupted by a series of groans from the group.

"Percy this is the 10th time chiron's had to explain this! Are you _that_ thick, kelpy!?" Thalia insulted him,obviously feed up with percy's intense stupidity. The group was an interesting one. It was comprised of the seven, the heroes who defeated Gaea and saved olympus, as well as Thalia Grace, the immortal huntress, and Nico Di Angelo, King of ghosts.

Chiron chuckled. Percy couldn't tell if it was at him, Thalia, or if it was his way of hiding his anger.

"Ahem, as I was saying before getting rudely interrupted" he shot a glare a Thalia while talking. "You want us to go to europe and protect some magical kid at a school for magic, because he's the chosen one? And you know this because the magical principle of this school sent you an owl?"

"In short, yes" Chiron replied.

"Do you understand now, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth and Percy had been dating for quite some time now, and percy still lost his breath every time he saw the daughter of Athena. He gave a slow nod, still contemplating on chiron's words.

"I'm not convinced he does." Leo said, while not looking up, as he was tinkering with metal trinkets in his hand. Leo had on his usual attire: Jeans, sneakers, and an orange t-shirt with the words "camp half-blood" written on it. But today, Leo decided to do something only he would think of. He embroidered the words "Team Leo" And "Super Sized Mcshizzle" in random places on the shirt. Percy thought it was rather odd, but he was sure Leo loved it.

"Of course he doesn't, but what can we do? It's not like we can shove information into his empty skull." Jason exclaimed. Everyone but percy laughed at that, even Chiron. Piper snuggled up next to Jason. Thalia faked a barf. Hazel looked anxious for Chiron to continue while Frank looked at her with love.

"So, Dumbledore has kindly set up a safe house for you to wait until you must enter the will be greeted by some of wizards once you get there. Now, the boy you are looking to protect goes by the name of Harry Potter. He has lightning shaped scar on his head. Now go pack. You must leave as soon as possible, as there is no time to waste."

"But sir, Who are we protecting him from?" Piper asked.

"Your job is to protect him from a dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. Or as he is more commonly known as, Lord Voldemort. Demigods are far stronger than wizards by a supreme amount so stopping him should not be too challenging, even for one of you. But I fear that there is- forget my rambling. Please hurry. Pack and return to me, once you are finished."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Percy went back to Poseidon cabin. It was lonely and empty. He missed his brother, Tyson, the cyclops. When he opened the cabin door, he found a brown trunk placed on his bed. Percy learned not to question things like this anymore, and proceeded to place his clothing inside. He didn't pack much. Just a few jeans, t-shirts, joggers, and jackets. And maybe 1 or two books. Yes. As crazy as it seems, Percy Jackson does indeed know how to read. It took him about 10 minutes to pack and return to Chiron. When he got there, Everyone else was already waiting.

"What took you so long fashionista? Had to choose which pair of sneakers to bring?" Leo said to him. After the war, Percy became obsessed with shoe's. He and his mother were no longer poor and he found his hobby. Collecting sneakers. Zeus supplied the heroes with an endless amount of drachmas as well as mortal money, so Percy,using that rational mind of his, decided that he wanted shoes. When the others noticed, he defended it by saying that if he was ever undercover, looking like a normal teenager would be key. Of course they saw through this quickly, but they let him have his way.

"No. I was deciding how many Leo's to stuff inside. I decided on one but he seems to have escaped" Percy replied, letting his voice carry on. Leo understood the message: "Don't piss me off or i'll clobber you into my suitcase". He instantly backed down.

"No need for violence Jackson" Jason spoke up, a huge amount of playfulness in his voice. "Leo's a whittle pacifist, right Valdez?"

"Whittle? Pacifist? I'll shove my fist up your-"

"Ahem" Chiron finally spoke. "While I do enjoy the banter, I'm afraid it will have to wait. We have to get you to Europe quickly."

"But how are we to get there? And Where is the safe house at?" Nico asked. "Taking a plane would take too long for 6 ADHD demigods and not safe for the remaining 3 that can't go by air without getting smited. Not to mention that i can't shadow travel without a destination and i'll be useless afterwards."

Chiron smilled. "You will be using a portkey."

"A what?" we all said collectively.

"One of their forms of transportation."

There was of small moment of silence. Then we all gave out sounds of recognition. I threw in some "Ohh's" and a couple "Yeah Yeah that thing". Leo threw in a few

" Yeah Yeah like i knew what what it was but like the way that my brain is set up is like i didn't but i did." After about 10 seconds of that, Chiron And Nico sighed in disappointment.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Now, Percy knew these wizards were bound to have some weird hocus pocus type stuff, but Chiron pulled out an old, weathered boot, he lost it. 'Like why man. JuSt wHy?!' Percy wasn't the only one confuzzled by the boot. Leo narrowed his eyes at it in confusion.

"Listen. Now I Know what you're thinking. And I don't want to hear it." Chiron said, Looking at Frank who was about to open his mouth to say something, but stopped. "Just the bloody boot, man"

They did what chiron asked and all grabbed hold of it. Percy instantly regretted the choice. There was a pull behind his naval. He felt like he was being compressed into a ball and was being bounced viciously on a court made of stygian iron. When the pain finally subsided, Percy realized that he lying on the ground in a house with everyone else.

Piper groaned. "Where are we? This house is completely normal."

"That's a change" Hazel scoffed.

"A good one I assume?" said a voice from on the sofa. Percy whipped around uber fast, pulling out riptide and ripped off the cap, pointing it at the source of the voice. And he wasn't the only one to do so, Leo erupted into flames, Thalia drew aegis, Annabeth and Piper drew their daggers, Frank turned into a stallion for whatever reason, Hazel drew up gems, Nico turned his ring into the stygian iron blade, and jason drew ivlivs. The culprit was a rather plump, middle aged man with grey hair and a grey suit and a matching grey fedora.

"I knew you guys would be fast but goodness!" said the man, shocked by the demigod's reaction.

"Name, titles, and why the hell you're in our house." Nico said, blade pointed at the mans throat. "Now would be great". Shadows swirled around him, all itching to get at him.

The man gulped. "My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and i am here to greet you as i was instructed to by, i presume your mentor, Chiron" He said in one fast sentence, but we all understood.

"Where are we?" Frank questioned. He was back into his human form.

"You are at number 9 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, In the country of surrey, England." He said in a second nervously fast sentence.

"Time and date." Annabeth said. "And please do slow down this time"

"I-its July 31st, 6:00pm, 1994. please don't hurt me!" Fudge said.

"D-did you say 1994!?" Percy sputtered.

"Yes" fudge replied normally this time, as Nico had removed the point of his blade from his throat.

Everyone panicked internally and externally right then and there. Annabeth and Nico went crazy, searching around the house for any trace of the present, or in their case, the future. Percy and Leo had a panic attack and fell down to the ground, shivering. Everyone ran to their sides. Leo just sat there, breathing hard. Percy had it way worse. He was balling his eyes out. It was agonizing to watch.

"Mom...Paul...Rachel….Estelle." He murmured to himself. "Dear gods Estelle!" His crying became worse and unbearable to listen to. Annabeth returned with Nico, and as soon as she saw percy and leo, She ran to their side.

"Percy! It's ok. It's gonna be ok." She said, comforting him. Her voice calmed him down a lot. His breath steadied. Fudge finally stepped forward. He was uneasy and didn't say much about the panic attack.

"Perseus". The man said. The demigods and Percy looked up. "Please allow me to help. Perseus, look into my eyes." The demigod did what he asked and instantly his life flashed before his eyes. But he quickly realized that a huge chunk of it was missing. Only the good parts flashed. His underwater kiss with annabeth, meeting his dad, laughing with the other demigods, everything that happened in his life that he enjoyed. He quickly broke out of his panicked state, and when he did, Leo did also. He looked around at the others. And smiled.

Instantly Annabeth jumped up and hugged Cornelius, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't what I would've-" She croaked, on the verge of crying. Fudge was shocked at first. But then he smiled. "Always"

 **AHHH! First chapter completed! Please leave a review, as this is my first time writing, And i'd love feedback. Flames are accepted, but please make sure they include constructive criticism. Thank you so much. And i'll leave a hint about the story too. The name stormion is one i came up with (I think) and he'll be a very important character ;). My hint is: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Mori, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

Percy was feeling way better than he was when he first arrived. It had been a couple hours since then. He had calmed down a lot, thanks to the minister, but not enough to stop his grief. He hasn't said a single word since his panic attack and he was planning on keeping it that way, or at least until he felt comfortable enough. The others hadn't talked much either, still shaken up from suddenly being thrown into the past. Hazel and Frank sat on the stairs hugging, Jason and piper decided to go up to ceiling and sit, while Leo took a nap, and Nico was probably off brooding in a corner, to Percy's knowledge. Annabeth sat next to Percy, her legs crossing over his.

Fudge was the only other person still in the living room, besides the pair and he was completely oblivious to why everyone started freaking. He couldn't stand the silence any longer and spoke up.

"Perseus? When Annabeth here asked the date, why did- why did you lot go mental?" he asked. Percy looked up at Fudge and started to open his mouth, but Annabeth stopped him and took over, wanting Percy to rest as much as he needed to.

"Minister Fudge, as delusional as this may sound, we are from 2018, sir"

Fudge's eyebrows did a little dance. "Not the weirdest thing I've heard. But that doesn't explain why."

Percy finally decided to talk. "We didn't know we were supposed to be here." he answered, his voice still raw. "I-we had family. Friends. So many people left behind. Not even alive yet and I-" Percy stopped himself there. If he continued on, Percy knew he would breakdown again. Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder, a tear trailing down her cheek. They both closed their eyes and drifted into sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Percy had a dream unlike his previous ones. Dreams were a common occurrence for demigods. The 7 had it worse than others, but they've learned to get used to it. But this one, Percy was positive nothing like this ever happened to him. His dreams were flashing images, and they were flashing **fast**! All Percy could make out from the flashing images was a throne, a huge castle like building with a small hut off to the side, large spikes of ice being pushed forward at incredibly fast speeds, and screaming. Agonizing and painful screaming. And it wasn't just one person. It was multiple people screaming in pain.

Percy jolted off the sofa where he had fell asleep next to Annabeth , sweating and breathing hard, his eyes fully opened. Less than a second later, Annabeth shot out of the bed, also sweating. Percy could tell she had the same dream he had. 'What-what the hell just happened!?' Percy noticed that his head was pounding and his entire body was sore to the max. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw the rest of the demigods, who slept upstairs coming down dizzily.

"You guys too?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied shakily. The demigods were freaking confused. This never happened before. But then, a sudden feeling washed over Percy. He started getting jittery,

"I-I need to spar somebody." He said. He expected the other demigods to give him a funny look but, to his surprise, they didn't. The feeling washed over them as well. Jason stepped up. Nico did as well. No words needed to be spoken to for everyone to understand. A battle of the strongest demigods in a century. It was the only they could get rid of this feeling, and they intended on doing so.

 **Percy's POV**

We went out to the backyard. Not the most conventional place to fight but I wasn't complaining. Hazel did her mist manipulation thing on the place and made it seem larger. Or course she didn't actually change the size but it made us feel more comfortable. Jason went over to the top left corner, Nico went over to the right, and i sent to center.

"Listen up ladies!" Leo said in enthusiastic, announcer like voice. "On the left hand side WE HAVE NICO!". Leo waited for applause, which didn't come. "Ok then. No applause? Just fight or whatever then" he muttered

Nico charged at me. Jason flew above and dropped down, aiming for some sort of smash attack. We were all going to crash into each other. I got in a battle stance, but something was off. It was as if my weight had suddenly increased and made me off balance. I watched as came closer, and he was feeling it too. 'Best not to dwell on it' I thought. I charged at Nico and the distance between us shortened way to quickly. I was boosted forward as soon as I started running. The power was too strong and was sent barrelling towards the son of hades at speeds he couldn't comprehend and as a result, I crashed. Jason, not realizing what happened, dropped down on top of us. All 3 of were in a pile up,

"What the hell was that Percy?!" Nico shouted at me. I decided not to reply as there was something more pressing. I felt a pain in the leg I boosted off and looked down at it. I instantly regretted the decision instantly. It took my eyes a moment to understand what it was looking it. My leg has still there, thankfully, but it was bent in a way bones aren't supposed it. Not to mention that it was purple and he couldn't move it.

"The hell happened to my fucking leg!?" I screamed

At that moment there was a loud _**CRACK**_ inside of the house. Followed by another. And another. There was about 5 _**CRACKS**_ in total. Instantly, we all rushed inside the house- well everyone besides me. Hazel had to carry me in with the help of Piper. Bless those kind souls. We entered to be greeted by Minister Fudge talking calmly to 5 people in the living

The 5 people he was talking to turned to the 9 of us. There was a moment of awkward silence. One of them had pink hair. I thought she was pretty cute for like half a second. But then I remembered the daughter of athena and those feelings or the wizard diminished pretty godsdamn quickly.

"What happened to him?" said the female wizard, rushing over to me.

"Honestly, I don't even know." I replied. The wizard pulled out her wand and muttered something that sounded something like _**Brackium Emendo.**_ There was another pain in my leg as I felt my bones moving. Before soon, my legs were back to normal.

"Oh shit! Thank you...uh"

"Tonks" the pink haired wizard said.

"Now hurry on. We haven't time to waste. Let's get you on the train to hogwarts." Fudge said, finally speaking up.

"The fuck is a hogwarts?!" we all asked collectively. Fudge looked like he was contemplating whether or not to tell us. It was as if he feared our reaction.

"Don't worry about it, my boy. Now hurry. Dumbledore has your wands and your luggage is already at the station." he said instead. The wizards got up, separated us into groups and grabbed our hands. Tonks instantly went to Jason. And winked at him. Piper didn't enjoy that one bit. There was a loud _**CRACK**_ and they were at a train station.

This is where I met Harry Potter for the first time.


	3. The Hogwarts Express!

_**Harry**_

Now, despite what it may seem, I did _not_ mean to scare the Dursley's half to death. Don't get me wrong, it was hilarious watching Uncle Vernon try to fend off from "killing Dudley", but that doesn't mean _I_ caused. I knew I would be done for the moment I returned to Privet Drive.

Moving away from that dark topic that would probably end up with me starving, I was ecstatic! Going to my very first professional Quidditch match was going to be up there on the "Best Moments of My Life" list, right next to the time I got to beat Draco Malfoy in a duel. Or atleast, I thought it would go there. Due to some uh- "Unforeseen events" I must inform you that it did _not_ make the list. But alas, I needed to get to the Express. Hogwarts was the only place I felt at home, and a home was everything I needed right now.

The process of how I arrived at platform 9 ¾ is an interesting one, which may or may not involve a flying, talking tractor that I named "Mator Senior", but that's a tale that would require several hours of explanation, so let's just chalk it up to the author getting lazy.

I was about to ram myself into the barrier, accompanied by the Weasleys and Hermione, when i heard the all too familiar _**CRACK**_ of apparition. Finding the source was all too easy. Just in front of us stood about 15 people. 6 of those 15 were obviously wizards, as you could tell by their robes. I recognized one of them as Cornelius Fudge, the current minister of Magic. The other 9 were dressed as muggles and I had not an inkling of idea of who they were.

¨Ah Harry, just the man I was looking for!¨ Fudge said to me.

¨He's hardly a man. Insolent child, he is.¨ scoffed a man with greasy black hair.

¨Hello to you as well, Professor Snape¨ I replied to him through gritted teeth. Why does this man hate me? What have I ever done to him?! And _I´m_ the insolent child? One of the 9 that arrived with the adult wizard spoke up.

¨So this is Harry Potter?¨ He asked a wizard who I somehow failed to notice.

¨Indeed he is.¨ the wizard replied. My eyes widened at the sight of him.

¨Sirius!¨ I shouted, running towards my godfather. He had taken care of me until I had to be sent to the dursleys and I hadn't seen him since. ¨It's been so long Harry!¨ he replied to me.

¨Ahem!" Snape interrupted. Luckily that brought me back to my previous question.

¨Fudge, who are they? Muggles?¨ I asked him in.

¨These are the new exchange students for Hogwarts!" he replied enthusiastically, but right after he said that, a look of despair crawled over his face. He turned around slowly and looked at the exchange students. Their eyes were suddenly widening. The dressed in punk clothes was the first to fall. Her downfall caused the rest to go out too. They all died from laughter right then and there.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

After about a good 12 minutes of that deafening fit of laughs, and another 10 minutes of convincing the exchange students to go through the barrier, we finally boarded the Express. Ron, Hermione, and I entered into our usual compartment.

"What do you make of the new students?" Hermione asked me.

"They seem nice, from what I see."

"Aw I'm touched!" replied a voice that didn't belong to any of the three of this. I looked up at the entrance of the compartment, and there stood a tall, muscular boy. I recognized him as of the new students.

"Oh- I-uh" I stammered. The boy just smiled at my attempt to form a coherent sentence.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves yet. The name's Percy Jackson." He said.

"Harry Potter." I said, extending my hand. Percy shook it firmly. "And that's Hermione and Ron."

"Nice to meet you Percy" said Hermione. Percy cocked his head slightly to the right and looked Hermione in her eyes, analyzing her. Hermione blushed profusely. It was clear Percy had no romantic intent behind it but it would seem that Hermione either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it.

"Fudge told about you. Top of your grade? Congrats on that!" Percy finally said. Hermione looked as if she was about to faint.

"T-thank you Percy!" Hermione said in rush as she put her head into her hands. Percy smirked. I assume he found out what was happening with Hermione. But then again, I knew nothing about the young casanova.

"No problem. I know someone like you. You'd too get along great." and there's my answer. Percy looked down the hall. "Andddddd there she is now!"

A beautiful blonde haired girl walked down the corridor. I recognized her as the one student who didn't laugh at the name of our school.

"Percy, Jason needs you back in the compartment. Something about making a special move or something." The blonde girl said, only just realizing that we were in the compartment. She cocked her head to left. Ron instantly fell in love. The blood rushed to his checks. He looked down. Even though Percy hadn't realized what was happening with Hermione, this blonde headed girl sure did. She narrowed her eyes at Ron, not out of anger. But more out of trying to understand. She then glanced down at the ground and back up, looking at Percy. The silence was fucking awkward.

That was, until Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor,with Pansy Parkinson by his side. I never thought I'd be happy to see his smug face.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked Percy. Percy spinned on his heel to face Draco and extended his arm.

"Percy Jackson. I'm new which is why you haven't seen me before." he explained. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. Year four. Pleasure to meet you." Draco shook Percy's hand. Pansy stared at Percy with...was that…nope, keeping that to myself.

"Well I'd better be heading back to my compartment." Percy started. As he and the blonde haired girl (who I presume was his girlfriend) headed back to their cubby, they were met halfway by the other American students. Instantly, all the passengers, whipped their heads back to look at them and started staring. If there was one thing they could all agree on was that the exchange students were beautiful. Percy looked uncomfortable as the eye's fell on him. I heard him murmur the word Annabeth, while looking at Ron's crush. Putting two and two together, I figured that that was her name. The 9 of them went back to the compartment in a hurry. I smirked as watched their backs. This year was going to be interesting. That's one thing I know for sure.

 **AYEEE I'M BACK! Sorry for the absence. wRItInG iS hArD!?**

 **BTW I'm only going to be updating on the weekends. I go to a GT school and don't really get a lot of free time. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and plz leave a review. I think i'm doing good so far for only about a week. Anyways, GoOdbYe!**


End file.
